Mutation Mayhem
by die9.8
Summary: The 423 Hunger Games are going to begin. You'll be introduced to three writing styles, as this is written by three people. myself, and two friends of mine are working together on it. One can be found on here by the name of Disneyfreak00090, the other is on deviantart by the name of chewy578. along with a temporary title.
1. District 2 Reaping

**Mutation Mayhem**

**District 2 reaping**

**Sagi's POV:**

"Sagi! Get your ass down those stairs and celebrate your sister volunteering to be in the games." I hear my mother yell. Probably already giving my sister, Vanessa, tips on how to win the games.

"Why would I want to? The games are solely a way for the Capitol to have entertainment for a few weeks each year since they can't make any other form of entertainment. Besides that other tribute is me! How can you forget that I'm volunteering to prove to you that intelligence can win the games instead of just brute force, which is Vanessa's only chance to becoming a victor in the games!" Maybe that'll finally get through to her. Or it'll get me killed as soon as I take a step on those stairs. A few years ago I engineered the stairs to turn into a slide if we ever needed to escape quickly, but my family found the lever I hid under the fourth stair and try to kill each other every once in a while.

As I expected I stepped onto the stairs and end up sliding down almost impaling myself on my sisters makeshift spear. Thank god for my sister being horrible with spears otherwise I'd be dead. Instead of hitting me she hit the slide above me as I slid past her. I didn't avoid danger for very long after, since my mom tried to force a knife through my skull.

"What was that you yelled from your room? Cause I thought I heard you say that your sister wouldn't survive with only brute force." Mom asks.

"Uh..." I begin to say.

"Exactly you can't even think of anything to save your ass at home what makes you think you'll survive the games without any strength?" Vanessa asks, as she struggles to get her spear out of the stairs.

"At least I could get that spear out of the stairs and actually hit someone with it." I shoot back.

"Yea right, like you could pick anything up besides your little short sword and bow. Why doesn't strong guy come prove that he can own up to his word?" asks Vanessa.

"Fine step aside." I reply

"Oh please like you'd ever be able to.." my sister begins to say, but I've already pulled the spear out of the stairs and tossed it aside. "How did you..?"

"Because unlike you I actually know what my strengths and weaknesses are. And one I've never had to worry about is physical strength. You know the saying, "never judge a book by its cover?" I ask

"No, I don't read." Vanessa says

"And that's exactly how we're different from one another. Now if you excuse me I must go say bye to a few friends." I say walking out the door. The last thing I hear is my sister bitching about how I just dissed her and my mom not giving a shit.

**Vanessa's PO V:**

"Mom, were you even listening to what just happened?" I ask

"Yes, and unless you want to get destroyed in the games you better learn to be tolerable. Most of the tributes now will kill on sight if you're annoying." She replies

"Wait, so you're siding with Sagi on this one? That's so like you! You never give a shit what he says to me!" I yell running out the door.

"Hell no you're not getting away that easily! Get your ass back over here." Mom yells while throwing a knife into the gate in front of me. "You're not going to leave this house talking to me like that."

"Why should I talk to you how you want me to, if you always side with Sagi? He's always pulling shit like that and you never care." I explain

"I know he does, and he's always punished one way or another. " mom says as she walks over to me.

"Yeah right, you never punish him. You're too focused on me." I say

"If I was too focused on you, Sagi would've already been in a games. He hasn't volunteered because he's waiting to enter the games with you and give you a chance of survival. Have you ever wondered why he doesn't run very fast?" Asks mom

"Of course I have an he always tells me, he's a slow person. It's not like his training causes him to be slower than everyone else." I say

"You have no idea what he's gone through to train," Mom says as she walks back inside, "you can go now."

"Wait you're not going to tell me about his training!?" I yell before she walks in the door.

"No, you must figure that out on your own. You have from here until the games start to figure out what your brother has done to make sure you at least survive the bloodbath." Mom says and as the door closes I hear her start sobbing and say, "even if it means he doesn't make it past the first day."

**Sagi's POV:**

"Damn it Sagi, why didn't you tell me you were volunteering?" Asks Kyra

"I didn't want to worry you. I was on my way to let you know. I'd never leave without saying bye to you. Although I regret to say that I'm volunteering to give Vanessa a chance at victory. My mom wants the female victor tradition to continue." I reply

"Well that's some bull shit. You shouldn't go just to give someone a chance a victory. Go compete to win." She says. "And you know as well as I do that Vanessa will kill you as quickly as possible."

"Yea, which is why I have to be careful while making an alliance with her." I say. "Come on let's keep walking toward the square."

"Fine." She replies. "You know you could've made your last few months here better."

"Really? How so? All I've thought about up until now is training and increasing the amount of weight I carry around." I say

"You truly are a dumbass aren't you?" She asks

"Apparently, I still don't see what you mean." I reply

"Never mind, I have to go get in line for registration." She says running toward the square.

Damn it, ruined my chance again. Oh well might as well go register. I walk the rest of the way to the square, and just before I get in line Vanessa comes out of nowhere and tackles me.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask

"That was for what you said to me this morning." She replies, "and what does mom mean by you're volunteering to help me?"

"She said that? No I'm volunteering to prove to her that intelligence can win." I say

"Whatever, just don't get in my way or you're dead." She says

_Hmm this year's line isn't as bad as last or it's just that I'm later than I was last year. At least this year I'm not worrying about being selected. The only thing I have to worry about is someone volunteering before me._

I watch as Kyra is registered four people ahead of me and she joins the other girls her age. Vanessa winces as the Peacekeeper takes her blood sample and heads to join her friends in the 14 year old section.

As I get to the front of the line I say, "Finally." And as always I resist giving the sample until the Peacekeeper jerks my hand toward the needle and takes the sample. I watch as my name is registered and put into the computer system that now selects the tributes.

The Peacekeeper tells me to proceed to the designated section for my age group and on my way there I run into Marcus and he asks, "so you finally going to put your training to the test?"

"You know I am, since Vanessa's going to volunteer I have to, I promised my mom when she went I'd go to give her a chance at winning." I say

"So you're going to make sure you die?" He asks

"Not right away but yes, unless she's killed then I will avenge her any way possible." I answer

"I hope for your moms sake you're not lying to me about that." He says

"I'm not," I say, "Now let's enter our section before Mr. Head Peacekeeper gets pissed."

"Fine, but you know I love pissing him off, I guess now we wait." He says

"Yea I guess." I say trailing off into my own mind. I come to my senses as they begin the process of pulling names. I see the monitor begin to scramble through the names of the girls in district 2 and when it finally stops the monitor goes dark.

I look over to Vanessa and see she's getting ready to volunteer, and everyone around her seems to be disappointed she forced them not to volunteer. And our escort finally says after looking up from the tablet in the podium, "this years district two tribute is Vanessa Veitch." The crowd goes silent and I look towards Vanessa again. The look in her eyes is pure rage, because she didn't get to volunteer. "Now onto the male tribute." Once again the monitor flickers on and the names are cycling around the screen until one comes to the front blacked out, and the screen goes dark again. "And the male tribute for this year is.." No I can't let her finish that sentence. I yell, "I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will go ballistic," and in a calm voice, "because I volunteer as tribute."

A gasp rolls thru the crowd as they realize that I actually volunteered. Then the uproar saying district 2 has no chance at a victor this year. Then the peacekeepers come and take me up to the stage, and I'm asked my name. "My name is Sagi Veitch." I say, and as I look out over the crowd and Kyra isn't even looking up at the stage. I can tell she's starting to tear up.

"Congratulations to this years tributes, Vanessa and Sagi Veitch." Says our escort. As the square cleared out I was escorted into the justice building.

I turn to Vanessa and we were immediately put into separate rooms. Just as the door to the room I'm shoved into closes I see my mom forcing her way into Vanessa's room. I guess I should've accepted as much since she wants to have a female victor come home. I hear yelling from across the hall, but I don't get a chance to figure out what's being said because Marcus walks in and says, "Dude what did you say to Kyra before everyone gathered in the square? She's been crying since your sister's name was called."

"I don't fucking know what I did, all I know is she said that I could've made the last few months here happier for myself, I don't know what she means though." I answer

"God damn she's right you are a dumbass. How have you not figured this out already? I thought you were some sort of genius." He says

"What the hell are you talking about? Yea she's been acting strange for the past few weeks, but I thought that was one of her phases." I say

"Dude how many times must we tell you you're a dumbass before you figure out that Kyra likes you?" He asks

"Oh, yea I am a dumbass. How could I be so stupid! Now I won't get a chance to let her know I feel the same way." I say

"Alright you two you have 30 seconds to wrap this meeting up." Says the Peacekeeper standing at the door.

"Damn it, dude I have to tell her somehow." I tell Marcus

"I could tell her for you when you leave." He says

"Fine, but make sure she doesn't watch the real me out there." I say

"I can't make that promise but I'll make sure George and Marcia know too. They'll find out eventually anyway." He says.

"Fine." I say

"Ok time for you to go." says the Peacekeeper, as he drags Marcus out the door.


	2. District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Reaping**

**Pisces "Pike" POV:**

I wake up to the piercing sound of my alarm clock's wake-up call. I groan and slam the snooze button. Just as I roll over to go back to sleep, I hear the shrill voice of my adoptive mother.

"Pisces! Was that your alarm clock I heard?! You better not have pressed the snooze again!"

I sigh. "No, Linda, of course not." I yell back at her.

"Then get down here! Today's a big day!"

Big day? I think about what she could be talking about. Then I remember: it's reaping day.

"Oh god.." I whisper. I unplug my alarm and drag myself out of bed. I don't even bother with getting ready, since I know Linda's going to dress me up for the reaping. I walk down the stairs into the dining room and find a nice breakfast prepared for me. This immediately sets me on edge. Linda never makes food for me unless she wants something out of me.

"Sit down, dear," she says.

I sit down across from her. "What do you want, Linda?"

"So rude with the formalities, Pisces. Can't you just call me mom?"

"No," I say. "And call me Pike."

She sighs. "Eat your meal, dear."

I glare at her and cross my arms. "I'm not stupid. The only reason you ever make me food is because you want something out of me."

She folds her hands and puts them on the table. "Well, it has been about ten years now. And I think it might be time for you to-"

"Woah. What?!" I yell at her and uncross my arms. She can't possibly be thinking that.

She glares at me. "I didn't put you through all that training so you could just let the opportunity pass by, Pisces. It's not going to happen."

"What's going to happen is I'm not gonna volunteer! Ever!"

"Yes you will, Pisces! End of discussion!"

I stand up out of anger. "It's Pike! And you can't make me volunteer!"

"I said end of discussion!' Now go do your training!"

"It's bad luck to train before a reaping, Linda." I snarl at her.

"Nonsense! That's an old superstition! Go do as you're told!"

"Fine!" I grab the tablecloth and pull it up off the table, spilling the food all over Linda.

She gasps. "How dare you! Apologize this instant!"

I turn around and walk in the direction of my training room. "Can't, I gotta go train, remember?" I yell back at her.

I open the hatch and jump down to the basement, which Linda had turned into a training area for me.

The left and right walls are covered in targets, and there's a dummy in the center of the room. Next to me is a cart filled with all sorts of weapons. Swords, maces, axes, you name it. I reach for my two favorite daggers and turn towards the dummy. I can't help but picture Linda's face and I let my rage go. I charge at the dummy, slashing it into pieces until all the stuffing inside is spilling out. I jump up and slam one of my knives deep into the top of the dummy's head. The dummy's dead, but my hands are still itching for more. So, I turn around quickly and chuck a knife straight at one of the targets. It hits dead center and I smile. I feel a lot better now that I've let some of my anger out.

I leave the knife there and climb up the ladder to the living room. I figure I'll leave and put it back when I get home later. I scowl as I go up the stairs, uneager to what Linda will dress me up in.

**Dax POV**:

I drag myself out of the lake with my catch of the day, an adolescent mako shark. Not something I would normally kill, but the bastard ate the fish I was after.

"This was just not your lucky day," I say to the shark.

I inspect my kill and notice that my left arm has several lacerations. Not too deep, but deep enough to be annoying.

"Apparently it wasn't my lucky day either," I say, again to the shark. "Maybe I can get Pike to patch me up."

Pike is the only person that seems to care about me. Not that I blame the others. Ever since my parents tried to start an insurrection ten years ago the Capitol has come down a bit harder on District 4. After the insurrection, the Peacekeepers killed my parents in a public execution, leaving me orphaned. And, as a further sign of power, the Capitol has made it so that even the children of previous victors can be tributes. Ever since the execution of my parents I've had to fend for myself. Pike never seemed to care that I was an orphan. Nor did she care that my parents are the ones who've made our lives harder.

I'm snapped back to my senses when the pain in my arm reminds me I'm still bleeding. I stop the bleeding with some extra cloth I brought with me and tie it down with some rope.

"First things first though. I have to get my knife out of your guts," I tell the shark.

I take out my second knife and start to carve up the shark.

"Hey, Dax," Pike says behind me. I turn to look at her. She's wearing a white dress, which is strange. She usually doesn't wear dresses. Stranger still is that her long brown hair is curled. Her hair is usually in a straight pony tail.

"Hey, Pike. You look nice."

"Shut up, Dax, I know I look stupid. Linda dolled me up for today." Then she sees what I'm working on. "What's with the shark?"

"Bastard ate my knife."

"How did it do that?"

"It charged me so I shoved my knife through its face and my knife kinda got lost somewhere in the shark's stomach."

"Dax, what the hell?" She asks exasperated. "How many times have I told you to stay away from sharks?"

"He took the fish I was after! The bastard deserved to die."

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asks rhetorically, shaking her head.

"Would you mind patching up my arm? Its teeth kinda slashed me up a bit."

"You mean when you shoved your arm through its mouth?!"

"Exactly," I say with a smile.

"Fine, come over here, dumbass."  
She starts to patch me up correctly.  
"You know what today is, right?" she asks.

"Tuesday, right?"

"Yes, but no. It's the day of the reaping. We should get going soon. As soon as I finish patching you up," then her tone changes to annoyance. "And another thing."

"What?"

"Put your clothes on!"

I look down and see that I'm still just in my underwear. I dry off quickly and start to put my clothes on. She stops me before I can finish.

"Dax, wait. Put this on instead," she says, holding out a nice-looking white shirt.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes, you do."

"Fine."

She patches me up, I put on the shirt she gave me, and we head to the town square. We leave each other and stand with our age groups. A few minutes later the escort appears before us. They start their usual speech about why the Hunger Games started so I zone out for a while, thinking. At this point I don't even care if I get picked. It would be just my luck. It's the last year I can get chosen, so of course I'll get chosen. I worry more about Pike.

She's not exactly hard off. As the adopted child of a previous victor she hasn't had to worry about tesserae. She also is only sixteen, which means that she has less of a chance as me. But for some reason, ever since she saved me, I've felt nervous about the reapings. Not for myself, but for her.

"Alright, now for your tributes for this year's Hunger Games! First off, your female tribute."

The escort looks down at the screen on their podium. The silence in the square is almost painful as we wait for the escort to announce the name.

"Pisces Kendal."

Oh no, not Pike. I can't let her do this without me. Not after she risked her life to save me years ago.

"Now for your male tribute," the escort calls out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell out.  
I walk up to the stage and stand opposite Pike.

"And what is your name?" The escort asks.

"Dax! What the hell are you doing?" Pike asks.

"I can't let you do this alone," I tell her. I then turn to the escort. "My name is Dax Hatcher."

Pike looks into my eyes and I look back into hers. She realizes why I'm doing this and submits.

"Fine," she says to me, then she turns to the escort. "My last name is Flechette," Pike tells them. "And please, call me Pike."

"But the name I have here says-" the escort starts.

"I'm sure that's what it says, but my name is Pike Flechette and I'd prefer you call me that."

"Alright," the escort announces to the crowd. "Here they are ladies and gentlemen, your tributes this year. Pisces Flechette and Dax Hatcher."

The escort has us shake hands and then leads us into the Justice Building. We're led to separate rooms. I lie down on the couch and start to go to sleep. The only person who would visit me here would be Pike, and she's in an adjacent room. The door open a few minutes later and someone walks in. It's Darius Paine, the guy who owns the fish store I usually sell my kills to. He's a pretty nice guy. Buys anything I give him, spare fish scraps, shark fins, jellyfish jelly. And he can make all of it into the most extraordinary stew. You'd never guess it was made from fish scraps. His wife sells all the cartilage and shark teeth as little trinkets. I swear with all the stuff I bring in for them I could single-handedly keep their supplies up.

"Hey DP. What brings you here?" I ask.

"I couldn't just let my best supplier go off without saying goodbye," he responds.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I left a mako shark near the shoreline," I say. "It probably won't get you much at market, but I'm sure you can make due with it. I left the teeth intact for the missus, but you might have to clean my blood off of them first."

"Are you kidding? Once you win the games I could sell something with your blood on it for a small fortune," he jokes.

"Well, just take it as a going away present from me. And I'll just warn you now. Be very careful when opening up the stomach," I say.

"Oh, why is that?" DP asks.

"He kinda ate my best knife. You can keep it when you find it," I say.

"Thanks, Dax. I'll remember to treat it well," he says, then slaps me on the back.

**Pike POV:**

I shake hands with Dax and the Peacekeepers lead me into the Justice Building. Doesn't matter to me, though. The only people who would visit me are Linda and Dax. I sit down on the couch and fold my hands in my lap.

The door opens and a man with messy brown hair I've never seen before walks in. He's got a bit of a five o'clock shadow and old clothes. I'm confused, who is this man?

We just stare at each other for a while, me trying to figure out why this stranger would visit me, and him looking at me in complete awe. Finally, the man breaks the silence.

"I wouldn't have recognized you, had you not corrected the escort. You've grown so much..."

"I'm sorry to be rude, sir, but who are you?"

He smiles. "You're not being rude, Pisces. Oh, but you go by Pike now, don't you? I heard you say that to the escort."

I nod my head. "Yes, I do. Could you please answer my question?"

"My name is Totuus Flechette."

Wait, Flechette? Did he say... Flechette? My eyes widen and my hands start shaking. "D-dad?"

He nods. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't the best time for a reunion, but I wanted to give you time. I was going to visit you on your birthday. May 26th."

"That's... Today."

This is complete news to me. I've never known when I was born. We just celebrated my birthday at the end of the year.

He nods grimly. "I just didn't expect to see you like this."

All I can do was sit there and stare at him. I can't speak, even though I have a million questions running through my mind. Why did he wait 'til now to see me? Most importantly, why did he give me up?

"I should probably get going..."

"Dad.." I manage to get out.

"I want to give you this." He walks closer to me and sets something down on the table. It's a necklace with a red fish pendant. "It was your mother's," he says. I force my hands to let go of each other and reach over to grab the necklace. A Peacekeeper opens the door and tells us there's only one more minute left.

"I should probably get going now then," my father says. I look up at him. He's holding back tears, I can tell. Yet, he still looks at me and smiles. "You'll do great, Pike."

I stand up. "I'm coming back. You don't have to worry."

He nods. "I know you will." I jolt forward and embrace him. I figure I caught him off guard, because it takes a little bit for him to respond, but soon he wraps his arms around me and we stay like that until the Peacekeeper comes back and tells us it's time. Before he leaves, he hands me a piece of paper, and just like that, he's gone. I hold the necklace close to my heart, hold a tighter grip on the paper and let the tears fall.


End file.
